


Like Clockwork

by Hyperspace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission is complete and the Soldier is rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marchingjaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509908) by [marchingjaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird). 



> Like Clockwork的中文翻译。  
> 感谢marchingjaybird给我的授权，请不要大意的产出更多鲜美的作品！

他等候在一间空荡的屋子里，钢铁的墙壁和钢铁的地板，毫无特征但隔音效果良好。他的身体一丝不挂。他的头发潮湿，因为刚刚被他们推进小房间拿水管一阵猛冲，他们用滚烫的水来冲走他身上的灰尘和血污。然后他们扔给他一块肥皂让他涂满全身，所以现在他的皮肤和头发上还有这淡淡的香精味道。除了他以外，这座屋子里只剩下躺在角落里的破旧床垫。

然后门被打开了。沉重的脚步声，毫无征兆的落下，但冬兵并没有抬头看一眼。没有其他动机，他只是在服从之前的训练而已。还有些人喜欢他立即注意到他们的存在、喜欢他跪在地上朝他们爬过来，或者假装反抗好让他们制服他。但最近的很长时间以来，他都是Rumlow 的人，Rumlow的喜好根深蒂固的埋在冬兵的大脑里，似乎成了他的一种下意识行为。

“你干的很好，孩子。”他轻声说道。他向前走了六步，直到冬兵双膝着地跪倒在冰冷的地板上，才停了下来。Rumlow拉下拉链，掏出他已经半勃起的阴茎。

“谢谢赏赐，Sir。”冬兵机械的回答。每当说出这样的话，心里总还有抵抗和排斥，他想要忘记到这种感情，但不论如何都做不到。Romlow的手落下来，狠狠的给了他的脸一下子，以至于他的牙齿相撞咯咯作响。于是他立即臣服了，用舌头湿润了自己的嘴唇之后张嘴拿舌头卷住Rumlow阴茎的前端。

“真是个下贱的婊子，”Rumlow嘟嚷着，将他粗厚的手指埋进冬兵湿润和纠缠的发间，“你的小嘴比婊子的那里还要浪荡。你也是这样和Pierce‘讲话’的吗？”

然后，是在另一个时间同另一个男人的记忆。Alex，有着镇定的声音和英俊的脸，他的手总是知道该如何伤害自己。Alex，那个训练过自己如何做这件事的人，曾经将自己作为赏赐，送给他的得力属下们。他曾经全身心的崇拜过Alex，身体和思想，但是他被冰冻的时间太长，Alex已经老了，所以现在的冬兵属于Rumlow。

那个捧着他的脸操着他喉咙的男人，手掌握住他的下颌，拽着他向前。他没有被窒息或者被呛到，尽管他曾经被命令假装如此，他的舌头以平稳的节奏工作着，抚摸着根部将他更深的纳入自己的喉咙，或者当Rumlow抽回的时候在头部打着圈。他做这种工作时，就同刺杀一样熟练，但肌肉只是程序性的动作，下一个技巧并不由于Rumlow的呻吟或满足的咆哮的程度和音调而改变。

“够了。”Rumlow将他推开，捏住他的阴茎然后用力挤压。他的脸颊绯红，瞳孔放大，有时候他也会射出来，因为出于习惯，是Alex坚持“惯例”的成果。

“你就该这样训练你的动物，”他说，“惯例。在重复中建制他的行为。”然后Rumlow也像预计的那样射了出来。他让冬兵转身面向那破旧的床垫，他曾经在那床垫上又重又狠的操过他。冬兵已经学会了如何识别那些信息，包括Rumlow的声音和表情的微小变化。在那些天里，地位很快变得明确，冬兵了解了他的角色：它是一个工具、是一个动物、或是一个容器。

但是今晚Rumlow的喘息变得粗重了，他的眼神闪烁和渴望着。“过去。”他焦躁的命令，冬兵听从并走了过去，穿过地板爬到了床垫上。他知道Rumlow想要他，他也知道自己必须给他，但大脑却不听使唤。几乎是一瞬间，他抗拒着，回想着……

不。那并不算是回想。脑海里并没有图像。那不是对Alex残存的爱，他只是习惯了被他操罢了；那也不是对屈辱的厌恶，因为他早就对羞耻感麻木了；那也并不是对于这种生理行为的主观厌恶，因为当他被允许的时候他也能从中得到快感。

那只是一种抗拒。深埋在他的脑海和意识里，永远不能被抹去，很容易就会被触动，容易到就像那些夜里，他们送他出去杀人一样。他接受了疼痛作为他的本身的存在，接受了恐惧作为他将疼痛加诸于其他人身上的惩罚。他射杀孩子，破坏列车、飞机和渡轮害死了不下几百条生命。他们埋葬了他最后一丝的悔恨，但是他们并不能将他从蜷缩在床垫上、像婊子一样高高抬起臀部时内心的耻辱里摆脱出来。

他现在正在轻声呻吟，手滑落向后、在两腿之间游移。金属手指的冰凉刺激着他的快感，他叫得更大声了。臀部摆动着，阴茎逐渐变硬，Rumlow站在房间那头看着，这就是全部。这个小小的展示，当Rumlow厌倦了他，只想匆匆操一遍他就离开的时候，就被略去了。但当他眼神里闪现出这样狂热神色的时候，比如现在，就变得尤为重要。

他听到织物轻轻落地的声音，Rumlow脱掉了衣服，于是冬兵将他的手抬得更高了，一根金属手指刺进他紧缩的臀部。没有润滑，那是之后的事情，好在金属足够光滑，只带给他一点疼痛。Rumlow咆哮着，来到冬兵面前，两腿张开，阴茎已经硬了。冬兵听话的嘴最大限度的张开，好让Rumlow将他的阴茎喂进冬兵的嘴里，拍打着他的脸颊，呢喃着。

“这才是我的小婊子应该做的。他们都怕你，宝贝儿，但是你觉得如果他们看见你这个样子，还会觉得你可怕吗？”

原本，冬兵应当回答他提出的任何问题的，但是他后来知道了，当他嘴里被塞满的时候，没有必要有问必答，他只需要发出一声乞求的呜咽就足够了。他仍然在心里回答道：是。他们之中的大多数都在相似的境况里见过他，弯腰躺在桌上或是跪在地板上。Rumlow曾经带着他的人来上他，将操过Hydra最致命武器的嘴或是屁股的经历作为收买他们的方式。最后一次，他们之中还有两个是女人；一个骑着他，呻吟着嘲笑着反手握住他的脸，另一个将他的脸送到她的两腿之间，当他用自己的机械手臂抚摸她。他的记忆很模糊。他们像幽灵一样盘踞在他身边，像未曾存在过。当他们肆意妄为的时候，他被切断了和外界的联系，没有知觉和反应，好像他是一个不需要被玩坏了的性玩具。他从来没有操过谁，他从来是那个被操的人。

不像现在，只有Rumlow一个人。他喜欢冬兵回应他、求他，动作、扭摆和吮吸。他想听到他尖叫，去感受这个人形武器紧抱着他。所以冬兵给他想要的一些因为他无从选择，也因为Rumlow在他里面的时候他觉得感觉不错，有时更好一些，与那些他已经习惯的无尽的虚无感相比。

Rumlow将润滑油挤进他的手里，然后伸过去润滑他的金属手指，将它深深插入他的里面。它们冰冷、光滑、强有力，他弯曲它们，一边玩弄自己，一边嘴唇和舌头还在不停的侍奉着Rumlow的阴茎。他呻吟着、呜咽着，抽动他的臀部。起先两根手指，然后三根，最后Rumlow将他的前端整个插了进去，阴茎的头部滑进冬兵的喉咙，四根手指进去的同时他发出一声沉闷的痛呼。

“如果我不叫你停下，你就还会继续，是吗？”Rumlow呢喃着，抚摸他的后颈，懒洋洋的搂住他问，“你会将你的整个手都塞进去。”

他并不想，但Rumlow是对的，他的确会这样做。那些他被要求做的事情给他留下了太深的影响，甚至不需要多余的洗脑和教育。在最深处里，他惧怕那张电椅，因为那种疼痛太可怕了，简直生不如死。但一旦与他所厌恶的那种空虚感，那种长久以来渴望被填补的空白相比，它就像牙疼一样毫无意义。比起每一次被强迫承受那张椅子然后交给一个新的陌生人玩弄，他更不愿去面对那种感觉。

他开始扭动他的臀部，试着将整只手都塞进去，但是Rumlow却笑了笑，然后甩给他一巴掌。“不要做这种蠢事，你这个小荡货。”他开始咆哮，冬兵立刻停止了这样的举动，“天哪，你还真是可怜。到这儿来。”

他停下了替Rumlow的口交，擦了擦下巴。他的手指上都是润滑油，他又在床单上蹭了蹭。过一会儿，那些修理他机械手臂的技术人员一定会腹诽Rumlow和他变态的癖好，但是他们太害怕他所以不敢说任何话。他们会一如既往的将他接口处的润滑油清理干净，他则对他们眼中的埋怨视而不见。这是一个循环，就好像他生命里的大多数部分一样，重复着同样的事情，日复一日。重复让他崩溃，侵蚀一切直到只剩下那个士兵和他的任务。

他爬到Rumlow的腿上，抬起自己的身体好让Rumlow将他阴茎的前端缓缓推入自己的身体。只有这些，没有其他的了，这是一个让人难耐的玩弄，只为了逼他真正呻吟出声。“Shhh...”，Rumlow抚摸他的腹部，手指玩弄着他颤抖的肌肉，沿着他的臀部向下，勾勒那里的曲线。他第一次这样做时，抚摸遍了他的全身，那时候Alex就在一旁喝着Whiskey看着，而冬兵竟第一次不敢和Rumlow眼神交接。

“你还想要吗，宝贝儿？”Rumlow呢喃着，声音冷酷，“想要的话，就求我给你。”

“求……求求你？”冬兵低泣着，前后摆动他的臀部，尽管知道如果他愿意，完全可以就这样一击粉碎Rumlow的骨盆，也有可能会打断他的脊柱，只要他用这种姿势坐着。他想了很多这些问题，关于杀死每个碰过他的人的不同种类的方法。甚至是Alex。尤其是Alex。

“求求谁？”Rumlow嘶哑着问。冬兵毫不犹豫的回答，但是也带着相同的当他展示自己时刺痛的耻辱感。顺从是至高无上的。他不需要喜欢它，只需要说出口。

“求求你，Daddy？”当Rumlow猛的进入他时，他喘息着，那种感觉的确很好，这些都是值得的，因为他现在终于被填满了，再不需要幻想那种被填满的感觉来自我宽慰。

“你真的很喜欢它，是吗？”Rumlow笑着，弓身摆动着，臀部移动以寻找一个最好的角度。

“深一点，”他无法回答，只是难耐的喘息。这是他沦陷的开始，他已经忘记了那些规定。他总是回答每一个问题，遵从每一个指令，但是Rumlow的那里又粗又大，而自己似乎在身体深处有一个瘙痒的角落十分渴望被缓解似的，“再深一点！”

Rumlow狠狠的扇了一把他的脸，却在碰到他脸颊的瞬间变成一个凶狠的紧握，控制住了他的下颌。他说不出话来，只是咆哮着，不停的上上下下操着他的屁股，“我给你的，你就要一分不少的吞进去，”Rumlow含糊的说着，将他的脸拉的更近，一字一顿的说，“告诉我你喜欢这样。”

“我喜欢这样，”冬兵回答，他的声音颤抖。他现在可以一只手捏住Rumlow的喉咙，在他将自己操到高潮的同时夺去他的生命。这种想法在他的唇边盘桓许久，他贪恋的品尝着，然后补充道，“Daddy。”

Rumlow啐了他一口，又给了他一巴掌。这一次，他的手指滑的更低了，手掌用力包裹住冬兵的喉咙。在他呻吟的更大声的时候，那些想法并没有离开，而是一直盘桓在他的脑海里，仿佛不羁的囚徒，与名为Rumlow的监狱对峙。然后在威胁感里，他开始求饶，Rumlow将他的后背按在床垫上、将他的膝盖搭在自己的肩膀上，从上方对他进行最后一轮疯狂的抽插。他舔着牙齿，在透不过气来的喘息中呼吸空气，而Rumlow的臀部则一次又一次的进行着活塞运动，将他的阴茎送进冬兵身体的最深处里，最后把白色的欲望释放在冬兵身体里。

“现在，告诉我你爱我。”Rumlow轻声说道，有一些东西滞留在了冬兵的脑海里，他僵住了。

爱。他完全不知道“爱”是什么。他是一个机器，一个东西，一个濒临极限的动物，他需要被饲养、被训练、被照顾，但是动物是不懂爱的。他从Alex和Rumlow那里，的确得到了某种感情。他们给他食物，真正的食物，当他从长久的冰封中醒过来时，他的身体急切需要那些来维持运作。曾经，Rumlow给过他一次巧克力，当巧克力在他口腔中融化的时候，他不知为何，眼泪就流了下来。直到Rumlow捧住了他的脸，舔去了他脸颊的泪水——爱是什么？或许，某种程度上，他根本没有被教过如何去辨别这种东西。杀人是他的工作，肉欲是他的奖赏。爱，并没有被考虑进这个公式里。爱是巧克力残存在舌尖上的味道，但你并不能咽下“味道”本身。爱只是一个字，却毫无意义。

所以他原本可以说出口的。如果它一无是处，那么如果他对Rumlow说了也并没有关系。他张了张嘴，却停住了，将原本的话咽下，“不。”

Rumlow的脸色变了，因为暴怒而扭曲，他将冬兵从自己的身上推开，一脚踩住他的腹部。一只宽大的手靠近他的头部，狠狠的将他的脑袋按进床垫里让他几乎窒息。他本来可以还手，折断Rumlow的手臂，踹他的肚子让他无法呼吸。但他还是否决了这些念头，默默忍受Rumlow的怒火，将它当做自己应该承受的一部分。

那是Rumlow真实而狂暴的愤怒。当Rumlow将自己按在床垫上的时候，他可以清楚感觉到Rumlow的手臂在颤抖；当Rumlow扶着自己的阴茎重新插入冬兵身体里的时候，他的牙齿发出清晰的磕绊声。这个角度让他更好的感受到了Rumlow的阴茎，更大了，操的他更疼，但是冬兵并没有叫出声来。这已经与他无关了，这只是Rumlow单方面的行为。以前，即便是他想要他的时候，他也从来没有像这样情绪化过，没有任何顾忌，而现在他一遍又一遍的狠狠捣进冬兵的身体里，倒好像是为了证明什么重要事实似的。

他几乎不能呼吸，他的鼻子、嘴都被床垫给堵住了。那些被强迫说出口的话，被强迫流出的汗水，充满了性与绝望的气息。就好像现在，他为回忆起的曾经的屈辱而尖叫，他的颈项挣扎着渴望新鲜的空气，而Rumlow扯着他的长发将他的头拽起来，用一种不可能的姿势弯折他的后背，强迫他悬在空中。

“说出来，”他嘶声说，臀部的每一个动作都将快感直直送到冬兵的身体里，强烈的仿佛有无数碎玻璃正在扎着他的脊柱。这是Rumlow从过去到现在操他操得最深的一次，这也是他无数次强迫性关系里被对方操得最深的一次。他失去了言语能力，只能不断的抽泣和尖叫，他局限到可怜的言辞在Rumlow阴茎的惩罚下失去了存在感，但Rumlow逼迫他，“说出来，不然我就这样操死你。”

听到这句话，冬兵笑了，那是一声潮湿的、毫无幽默感的声音，而从头皮处传来的疼痛与身体最深处的快感混合在一起。前者是锋利的，后者是粘腻的，再加上Rumlow的愤怒，它们不可抗拒的力量将冬兵整个人都赤裸裸的剥开。他仿佛发病一般颤抖着，眼泪溢满了脸颊，身体内部逐渐形成难耐的压力。而他所要做的仅仅只是说出那句话，那句毫无意义的话，然后Rumlow就会让他释放。他的在牙齿咯咯作响，于是他紧紧捏住自己的下颌，在Rumlow的掌控下，拼命的摇头。

“不，”他喘着气，“不。”

“你明知道你会因为这件事再一次被洗脑，”Rumlow呢喃着，他的脸很近，他的身体重重压着冬兵的后背。他原本手臂搂着冬兵的脖子让他无法呼吸，现在他的手臂松开来了，手指放开了他的头发。他的臀部正在慢慢的研磨着，每一个抽插的动作都让冬兵的喉咙里发出一声喘不过气来的低吟。

“我不在乎，”他费劲的说，手指扭曲着攥住、撕扯床垫。那只金属手臂已经撕破了床垫的表层织物深深的埋在了里面，他在绝望的渴望着一个支点，以对抗自己释放的欲望，“值得这样做。”

“说出来！”Rumlow将他的整个都抽离出来，然后就不再给他。快感被剥夺的时间太长，以至于冬兵开始发出尖叫，拼了命的想要将他扯回来，想要让他的阴茎重新插入，完整的、深入的。Rumlow狂笑着，锁紧了他的手臂。冬兵逐渐恢复了平静，他强迫自己镇定下来。这全都是他的错，他没有学会如何听话。

“你被解冻的时间已经太久了，”Rumlow嘟嚷着，舔舐他的耳廓。他的声音粗哑、低沉和满足。他知道他会得到他想要的东西，正如冬兵的可以分辨出他逐渐平息的反抗，“所以你认为你可以做你想做的任何事，你认为你可以反抗我。我们不再需要你了。我不再需要你了。”他的臀部猛的向前，他的阴茎不断的挤进又抽出，恰恰到冬兵哀嚎着想要更多为止，然后Rumlow又一次停住了。

“求求你。”他呜咽，后来呜咽声也渐渐变弱，几不可闻。他刚才真的非常糟糕、非常不听话，而Rumlow的话是对的，这会让他再一次被洗脑。他们说洗脑次数太多会带来永久性的损伤，毁坏他的大脑功能，所以Alex避免这样做。单单是这种威胁就足够让他退到自己的最底线了。但他不认为这次还有回旋的余地了。公然的反抗是不能被容忍的。

“说出来，”Rumlow回答他，“只是一句简单的话，只是一个陈述句。说出来你就会得到你所想要的东西。说出来我就给你高潮。说出来，或许你就不用再回到那该死的椅子上。就让我们假装这只是一个游戏，说你爱我，然后回去继续做你那一无是处的杀人机器或是廉价婊子。”

“不，”他绝望的说。但是为什么呢？Rumlow的臀部运动着，令人痛苦的减慢了速度，冬兵的手臂在不停的颤抖，那边的机械手臂明明平稳的好像一根柱子。手肘在Rumlow的体重下努力支撑着他的姿势，他试着集中精力，体会传导入身体的强烈的感觉，淫荡的力度。他强迫自己去喜欢它，去默默承受这种惩罚。但那毕竟只是三个字而已。“求求你，我不想……”

“为什么不想？”Rumlow呢喃着。他的呼吸是灼热的，他的臂弯令人窒息。冬兵挣扎着呼吸，挣扎着去想。他不知道该如何说出缘由；他很聪明，也有生存本能。如果失去了猎物或是计划超出了控制，他完全知道该如何扭转形势。但他却不能处理这件事，只能像一条狗一样呜咽，恐惧而疑惑。

“我不知道，”他已经无语伦次了，“不要逼我这样做，求求你，Daddy……”乞求、告诉他自己可怜的需求，这在平时会起作用，但这一次，Rumlow只是笑着，他的臀部重新回到一种平稳的节奏里，又带来那种该死的压力，危险到几乎瓦解掉了冬兵的整个意志。

“说它，”他的每一个字都伴随着一个激烈穿刺，深到他觉得自己想要跪地求饶。他的脚趾弯曲着，他的胸口剧烈起伏。他就快要到了，不论Rumlow说什么，也不论他做什么。已经变成了无法挽回的状况，他的手一寸寸的沿着床垫移动，手指难耐的去握住自己的阴茎，快速套弄着，想要赶在Rumlow想到新的折磨手段之前让自己尽快射出来。

“我不想说，”他喘息着，“但我不想说。”

“我不在乎，”Rumlow嘟嚷着，开始拼命捣进他的身体里，他的手臂松了，他将手指塞进冬兵准备好的嘴里。他吸吮它们，用舌头舔着它们。只要手指在他的嘴里，他就不能说出什么Rumlow不想听到的话了，“我只是想要听你说一次而已，就一次。孩子，说吧。”

冬兵呜咽着，动摇了，这不是他被教导从来不要去做的。不要犹豫，不要后悔，不要提问。那是他向来严格遵守的规则。他们下达指令，他就去杀人。他坐在椅子上让他们清洗自己的思想。他张开他的双腿、张开他的嘴不论他们想不想要这样。而现在，令人绝望的是，他甚至不能让自己说出那三个简单的字。他一次次尝试，但如鲠在喉。

有些东西像太阳，温暖而慵懒，像细小的尘埃和柔软的手掌和骨瘦如柴的膝盖，像一声勉强能够记得的笑声。有些东西深深埋在他的大脑里，被掩盖掉了却依然存在着。那是一个人？一张脸？不，那只是一双蓝眼睛，和那些充满焦虑和恐惧的夜晚的一个微笑。骨瘦如柴的手臂和腿。全都不知何故的与桥上的那个男人联系到了一起，那个叫着他名字的男人，唯一将他当做人来看待的男人。冬兵啜泣着，掐灭眼前的快要完全浮现出的幻影，扼杀掉那些想要被重新记得的琐碎细节。

谁是Bucky？是他吗？

Rumlow的拳头正握着他的阴茎，他扭过头去，将Rumlow侵略性的手指从口腔里挣开。在Rumlow来得及移开手之前，突然，冬兵将自己的脸埋了进去，痛苦的叫喊着。这同Rumlow惩罚性的抽插无关，他现在正在发疯，难以解释的疑惑让他永远无法平静下来，所以他说出那句话好让这一切停止，将那些碎片一般的真相彻底掩埋进存在已久的谎言之中——

“我爱你。”他啜泣着，后仰着身体，用手臂将自己的身体推回那野蛮的交媾中。Rumlow在胸口低声笑着，亲吻冬兵的脖颈。

“这才是我的好孩子。”他低声说道。他的手指沿着冬兵的阴茎打圈，他只套弄了两次就结束了。突然袭来的高潮甜蜜的让他渴望更多，他全身的肌肉都在颤抖，持续的高潮让他的肺无法呼吸，当他的身体与Rumlow伤痕累累的身体分开之后，他径自倒在破旧的床垫上。他尝到了嘴里的血腥味，不知道究竟是咬伤了他自己的身体还是Rumlow的手。这不再重要。他蜷缩着，摆动他的臀部，Rumlow再一次进入他的身体，进的很深、操的很重，在呼出一口气并将自己的阴茎抽送出来的时候，他颤抖了好一会儿。

结束之后，Rumlow站起身来，用他带进来的一块破布擦拭自己的身体，而他则仍然蜷缩在床垫上。他感觉到Rumlow释放出来的液体从他的身体里倒流了出来，让他的大腿黏糊糊的。他用他毫无生气的、阴沉的双眼，看着Rumlow一件件穿上衣服。

“这不算太糟糕，”Rumlow说着，系紧皮带的同时歪嘴一笑，“下次，这会变得更容易。”

“他是谁？”冬兵突然问。Rumlow强忍着，将惊讶的神色掩藏在了面无表情里。

“你在说什么？”他厉声问。

“桥上的那个人，”他站起身，他的双腿距离他的身体很近。Rumlow看上去非常想要打他、揍他，用任何必要的手段让他住嘴，“我以前认识他。”

“操。”Rumlow控制不住的愤怒。他垂下肩膀走到门边，打开门对那边的技术人员说了寥寥几句话，“这不管用。喊Pierce过来，再把椅子准备好。”

冬兵默默闭上了双眼，他如今疲惫而又痛苦，要聚集全身的力量才能坚持下去。不论他们对他说过什么，不论真相是什么，曾经的确有一道阳光、一双温柔的手，还有桥上的那个男人。他将它作为自己全部的信念，慢慢的强迫自己站起身来。他们会再一次将自己送上电椅，夺去他的记忆，但并不能改变它们存在过的事实。

他等着Rumlow先出去。哪怕是这一切发生之后，冬兵仍然并不想伤害他。的确，Rumlow有时会伤害他，把他打到不能动弹，勒住他的头、打开他的下颌好让其他人干他的嘴。有时Rumlow往他脸上吐口水，骂他是婊子，在他跪地挺着屁股求他操自己的时候，穿着硬邦邦的靴子踩着他的脖子把他按在地板上。他是一个暴徒，一个疯子，但他却也是唯一曾经对冬兵露出过善意的男人。每当他擦去冬兵眼睛里溅上的血迹时，每当他给冬兵带来那些真正食物时，每当他完成他的职责，他会像对待宠物一样宠溺的轻拍自己的头，他所做的每一件事，其实冬兵都记在心里。

在他们来得及在他面前关上门之前，他已经冲出到门外。其中的一个技术人员尖叫着，然后在冬兵用他的机械手臂撕扯掉他的一条手臂的过程中，尖叫声没有停止过。

***

后来，过了挺长时间，他们搀扶着畏寒一样颤抖的他从椅子上起来，他的牙齿碰得咯咯作响。那是一种生理反应，等到大脑停止对肌肉发出条件反射的指令之后，他就会恢复了。

Alex走了，但是Rumlow仍然坐在他旁边的椅子上，近距离的观察他。他站着，双腿颤抖，Rumlow伸出手来攥住他的手腕，将他拉得靠近一些。顺从的，他蜷缩在Rumlow的膝盖上，仿佛一个无害的孩子。

“这就对了，宝贝儿。”他缓了一口气，拿大手上下抚摸着冬兵的后背，“这就对了。你感觉如何？”

“比从前更好了。”冬兵回答他。呆滞的、毫无感情的、空洞的。他所经历的疑惑被从脑海里抹去，容易的仿佛擦去黑板上的粉笔字一般。“我已经准备好了。”

“准备好了。”Rumlow笑着，亲吻他的喉咙。技术人员出于尴尬和礼貌移开了视线，“我打赌你已经准备好了。我们去把你清理干净，给你穿上盔甲，然后你就能展示给我看你究竟准备得有多好。”

“是。”冬兵回答道，渴望去证明他自己。渴望去赢得他的奖赏。

“但是，你得首先替我做一件事。”Rumlow命令道，捏住他的下巴，像狗担心骨头一样忍不住担心他的所有物，“告诉我，你爱我。”

冬兵的眉毛紧锁，然后松开，然后又紧锁。爱？在他仅仅只知道这个词含义的时候谈论它，究竟有什么作用呢？但是Rumlow是个好人，Rumlow照顾他，所以他顺从的重复道，“我爱你。”

“很好。”Rumlow站起来的时候，看上去松了一口气，他带着冬兵朝浴室的方向走去，“你做的很好，宝贝儿。”

从他空无一物的脑海的最底层的裂缝里，突然出现一个遥远的声音，一个单词，一个关于阳光、关于尘埃、关于笑声的记忆。一场火灾，他的大脑正在努力从曾经经历过的惩罚性的洗脑中恢复。又或许是什么东西已经沉睡了很多年，现在舒展着醒来，渴望破土而出。他沉默不语，在Rumlow替他清洗的时候机械的转过身去，暗自对自己说着那个单词，一遍又一遍好像一首圣歌或是一场祷告。

——“Bucky”。


End file.
